Various types of card assemblies, such as postcards including a CD disc, are known in the state of the art. One such postcard is disclosed in WO02/36355. This known postcard comprises three separate, equally rectangular boards glued on top of each other. The middle board is equipped with a circular aperture for receiving a CD disc of smaller diameter than the aperture. The lower board is equipped with an elastic button which protrudes through the aperture at the centre thereof. When a CD disc is placed over the elastic button in the aperture, it is held on place by the elastic button. The upper board is glued on top of the middle board after a CD disc has been properly inserted whereby the CD disc is enclosed in the post card. The upper board has a printed surface. The upper board has a perforated circular line having the same diameter as the aperture. The circular portion within the perforated line can be torn away to give access to the CD disc.
A disadvantage with this known postcard is that it expensive to manufacture and has a limited use.